Other Gilbert Sister
by complicated but simple
Summary: Scarlett Gilbert is the younger sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, which means she has lost her parents and doesn't have a clue what is going on in her own home town. Her way of dealing with the death of her parents she gets drunk and does drugs. Nobody gives her the time of day except Tyler he actually cares about Scarlett like he cares about no one else. Every link on POLYVORE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to anyone and everyone who decides to actually read this, this is my first attempt ever at a Vampire Diaries fanfiction, so bare with me, please, it will improve, I promise.**

Summary

Scarlett Gilbert is the younger sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, which means she has lost her parents and doesn't have a clue what is going on in her own home town. Her way of dealing with the death of her parents isn't like her sister, writing it all down in her diary, it's more like Jeremy. Jeremy is one of those who hangs around with a few people doing drugs and stays to himself while getting drunk, Scarlett is exactly the same, so nobody really gives her the time of day. Well except Tyler, when he's not thinking about Vicki he actually cares about Scarlett like he cares about no one else.

Chapter 1

My name is Scarlett Gilbert but everyone calls me Scar. I do drugs and get drunk half the time. If I do it is with my brother Jeremy and sometimes people like Vicki Donovan which, FYI, he's banging. But Tyler's been there done that, and the funny thing is, when Tyler isn't thinking about Matt's sister when we have a fight, he is really sweet to me and actually cares about me, like he doesn't care about anyone else. It's actually quite sweet. And to be honest yes, I'm screwing him, well he's screwing me. But the bad thing right about now is that I'm hung-over and it's the first day of school.

"Hey Scar, open your eyes for me, please?" I hear my brother's voice which makes my head pound even more.

"Hmmm…Jeremy." I open my eyes and see that he's made the room as dark as possible for me. I may or may not get really bad hangovers because it takes a lot of drink to get me drunk.

"Look at me." I twist my head.

"What you looking for?" I'm not helping my head here.

"I know your hungover but I'm trying to see if you're still slightly high." He looked into my eyes. "Yeah, you're kinda stoned. Now go throw up, I know you need to."

I got up and went to the bathroom, and let's face it you don't need the details of me puking my guts out, do you? I walked back to my room and Jeremy was there.

"So, why do you sleep in my hoodie Scar?" It may be weird that he said it so seriously but another thing about me is I get really bad nightmares about this one thing that happened to me right after my Mom and Dad dies. This guy, he was just passing through town and he raped me. Tyler found me after that, that's why he cares about me so much and why he is actually himself with me, but also Jeremy was there for me when the nightmares first started. I used to ask him to sleep next to me so that the nightmares didn't come, but I stopped that, so now I sleep in his hoodie when I have nightmares.

"I've been having nightmares again, so I nicked your hoodie and sleep in it to keep them away."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Doesn't matter my head is banging right now and I really need aspirin. Please man get me some aspirin. I've hidden this all summer from Jenna and Elena, and I don't know about you, but I need to keep this under wraps for as long as possible. I ain't going back to my own grade when, even though you're a year older than me, I'm in yours."

"Why would you?"

"Adults think that if you can't cope after the death of someone close to you, then you can't cope with quite hard work, and yes, I may not do homework anymore but, I'm not going back."

"You aren't. Now up, get dressed and get ready to get past Elena and ditch History with Tanner."

"Hmm…Sounds good. Now, top draw of the bed side table you're leaning on, aspirin."

He passed me the aspirin and a glass of water he had brought me, and then walked out of my room. Great, time for school.

I got up and walked over to my wardrobe and tried to figure out what the hell I was going to wear for my first day of school. scarlett_gilbert_first_day_school/set?id=127534886 That's me clothes and my new school bag, in other words the only bag that hasn't had drugs in it. This is what my supplies are in my bag. scarlett_gilbert_school_stuff/set?id=127540105 I have a reason for so many headphones, I drown out the teachers every day, I need peace and they just can't give me that. So they sometimes realise I've got them in but I make it look like I'm using them to block everything out instead of listen to music. I walked down the stairs and saw Jenna heading towards the door; she must have heard me because she turned to me and half smiled.

"There's coffee." I looked at her.

"Thank god. See ya Jenna." She turned and walked out the door and I went to the kitchen. I see Elena looking at Jeremy but my brother looks at me as I come in the kitchen. I could see him half choke from laughter as the sight of my sweatshirt. Vodka because screw tomorrow.

"Love the sweatshirt Scar." I smile at him and take the coffee out of his hand and take a gulp of it. For me coffee is the next best thing to aspirin for a hangover.

"How you doing?" Elena asked us. Jeremy scoffs and walks away while I roll my eyes and finish the coffee quickly before following after him. Elena with probably get a ride with Bonnie, but me and Jeremy walk or get the bus, today we decided to walk as it was a 10 minute walk and Elena should only be leaving then.

Once we'd got out the door Jeremy turned to me and gave me my sunglasses that he keeps in case I decide to get high and we have to pass Jenna or Elena, or I'm hungover. guess_womans_gu_6389f_sunglasses/thing?id=112650492

"How 's the head doing?" He asks me softly. I shrug and look at him.

"Thank you, for taking care of me."

"Always little sis." I half smile at him and start walking with my head down. We walk in silence that we are both very comfortable with. He and Tyler are the only people I am this comfortable with anymore. It's weird.

"So don't take more than 2 in a six hour window." I heard Jeremy speaking to Vicki about the pills when Tyler came up to me.

"So how are you doing this morning, and what's with the sunglasses?"

"Hungover, slightly stoned and am trying to keep nightmares away every night."

"So, in other words, you want to go home and have sex and then sleep it off. But then there's the Elena police who will jump up your ass if you leave school." I smile and lean against his chest.

"Head…Hurts…"

"I know it does. Oh, and see you tonight at the grill, you coming back to mine or you going back home?" I contemplated it in my head and closed my eyes.

"It hurts to think, but you know, I'll come to yours tonight but please, please, please be ready for me to have nightmares. It's been harder for me to keep them away than it normally is."

"So, get drunk under the radar of my parents."

"Yeah, thanks." I turn away from Tyler and walk towards my brother.

"So, we blowing of 1st period?" I asked him. "And pass that," I point to the joint in his hand, "Over to me."

"So, are you and Tyler doing fine at the moment?"

"Yes, and cover for me tomorrow, I'm spending the night at Ty's so, say I'm round Matt's or something petty like that. He's my other brother, well like another brother, hahaha, you know what I mean." I look at Jeremy. "Joints definitely help hangovers."

"I hear ya."

After school, and I may mention many lectures from sister dearest, I went up to my room and changed into this: scarlett_gilbert_meeting_tyler/set?id=127637350 and I packed an overnight bag for Tyler's: scarlett_gilbert_going_to_tys/set?id=127649175 . You know, because me and Tyler like to go running every morning and the tampons are a just in case because ever since I started doing drugs, I've been a little off with my cycle, but you know, whatever. I picked up my bags, going into Jeremy's room saying goodbye then picking up my school bag from by the front door. I had a nice walk to the Grill and saw Tyler already there, having a chat with Matt while they ate. I went over to them, stopping my bags on the floor and sitting next to Tyler.

"What's with the bags?" Matt asked and Tyler kinda laughed.

"What do you think dumb ass? I'm staying round Ty's tonight, AKA sleeping with him tonight, running with him in the morning, then showering with him, and maybe making it to school. Maybe."

"Dude. She's 14 years old." I lean into Tyler and burry my head in his chest as I feel a pain shoot through my head. It happens a lot though so Tyler strokes my hair and whispers soothing words into my ears to try and calm me down. "What's up with her Ty?"

"She and Gilbert were getting high all day. She's coming down from some serious partying. That means stabbing pains in her head, it's weird." He planted a kiss on top of my head and I smiled. I think I might be….In love with him.


	2. Author Note

**Hey Hey Hey! Don't kill me but this is not another chapter. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated recently but I'm on holiday in Portugal, and the next chapter is on my laptop that i didn't bring. I'm on my Dad's laptop so, please please please please come and read in about a week because then it should be up. But I still need to check through it all so if not it will be up in a week and a few day. **

**Again don't kill me.**

**Thank you for anyone who is actually reading this.**

**Later!**


End file.
